One Stormy Night in Imladris
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Elrond eases a young Estel's fear of storms. One-shot.


The night was cold, and dark, and dreary, and the rain was falling fast. The Lord of Imladris sat in his private study alone reading over the reports of the latest arrived patrol. Despite the weather in the valley all had gone to the rest for the night in the contentment and peace that was Rivendell's hallmark.

Elrond's sharp Elven hearing had picked up a slight rustle from out in the hallway, though he guessed that it was only likely to be Erestor on his way to the library again, the only other Elf who routinely stayed up this late, on account of work related matters at any rate.

The slight squeak which was imbedded within the sound of a sudden thunderclap made Elrond chuckle. Master Erestor most certainly did not squeak! "Estel?" Elrond asked, putting the parchment aside as the child hesitantly entered the study. Truth be told, Estel was still a little afraid of Elrond, especially after the tones he had accidentally overheard at a council meeting earlier that week. But another sudden thunderclap sent the boy running toward Elrond, who effortlessly lifted him up into his lap and held him patiently and securely until his trembling subsided.

"What troubles you so, my son?" Elrond asked compassionately. Estel's wide eyes actually had him a little concerned that there was more at fault than just the storm.

"Ada... the- the D-Dark L-Lord!" the child stuttered in utter terror.

Elrond's soft expression momentarily turned grave. Considering who the child in his arms was that statement might well not have been far from the mark. "What do you mean, Estel?" Elrond asked, trying to sound patient.

Estel said nothing but pointed out toward the balcony, causing Elrond to turn quickly. One thing he would not soon forget was the sight of Sauron standing in front of the hosts of Elendil and Gil-galad. Peering out into the rainy darkness, Elrond saw no such thing and in fact felt no manner of evil presence whatever. The Elf-lord was fairly certainly that his most recently returned sons had been telling tales to young Estel again, tales of things he rather preferred to shield the boy from as much as he could.

Elrond sighed, hoping he would be able to clear this up. He rose and lifted Estel, carrying him over to his desk where he sat the boy down on the edge. Elrond rifled through several drawers until he found a large map which he spread out over the desk. "Do you know where Imladris lies on this map, Estel?"

The boy nodded and, though he was confused that his father did not take immediate action, he pointed to a small, unmarked valley just west of the Misty Mountains.

"Aye, that is where we are," Elrond said his finger than trailing away to the south and east. "This is where Mordor lies," he said. "Mordor is very far away from us, ion-nin. There is nothing to fear, for we are very safe here."

"Ada, i always feel safe with with you, but El and El told me that in Mordor it is always dark and there is always a storm thundering. I believed them."

"And so you should, they do not speak lies. But we are long way from Mordor. You see, the Dark Lord does not have such power as to come to Imladris, not while i am here to guard you."

"Do you also guard the people who live there?" Estel asked, pointing to the valley of Ithilien in Gondor, so near Mordor.

Elrond sighed, approaching this carefully. "No, my son. I can only guard those close to me, here in Imladris. That is why you can not yet ride patrols with your brothers."

"But who guards them, then?"

"They must guard themselves, and they have for many years," Elrond answered.

"They should have someone to take care of them, as you do me, ada," Estel said. "I wish i could help them," he said, burying his head against Elrond's shoulder.

"In time you may, my son. But for now, i will keep you safe. Have i ever told you of Ulmo and Manwe, the Lords of Water and Wind?" Elrond asked, almost changing the subject, and hoping that this would serve as a bit of education about storms as well as a bedtime story.

As Estel listened, content to be kept safe by Elrond, he tried his best to keep his eyes open as that was how his brothers always slept. The child fought a losing battle though and was sleeping soundly before Elrond had even come to the tale of Ulmo's part in the transference of the Teleri from the shores of Middle-earth to the shores of Valinor.

Elrond smiled, brushing back Estel's stray brown locks. He carried Estel back to his bed and gently tucking him in and kissing the child's forhead Elrond whispered, "Perhaps you should hear the tales of the Valar from Glorfindel, anyway. As for protecting Gondor, i hope that day is still far, far off."

---

_Just a little something that popped into my head today. _

_The sequel to "Chaos Theory" is nigh at hand. I may have chapter one up tonight. Anyone have any requests for that tale? I'm not saying i am going to heed all or any of them, buti would love the input either way._


End file.
